


The Ride of the Vigilante

by skca54



Category: Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skca54/pseuds/skca54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an offshoot from a ‘one-shot’. The backstory can be found in 'Chapter 1: Hit Girl Seized' of my other story: 'The Trials of Kick-Ass and Hit Girl'.</p>
<p>Synopsis: Mindy Macready fled New York. She stopped in Chicago, but alone, she went almost feral as her Hit Girl alter ego took over. Then everything came to a crashing end as she was overpowered and taken by local mobsters. Dave Lizewski, in his own alter ego, of Kick-Ass, had spent almost two months searching for Mindy. He found her and he rescued her, but not before Mindy had suffered the ultimate injustice, and was raped. Now the pair have fled Chicago and are heading west in search of a new life.<br/>Mindy is one month short of her sixteenth birthday, while Dave is seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Healing Power of Purple

****_Six days later_  
October 24th  
Saturday 

**_Denver, Colorado_ **

“Why don’t we go out and have some fun, kick some criminal ass?”

“You can – you have your wetsuit; I have fuck all!” Mindy replied dejectedly. “Everything that makes me Hit Girl is back in New York.”

“Technically, that is not quite true...”

“What do you mean by that?”

I reached down and pulled a pack from under the bed. I placed the pack onto the bed and unzipped it. Mindy peered over curiously.

“That’s mine!” Mindy commented as she examined the pack, looking confused.

“Yeah, it is. We found your apartment and cleared it out, _everything_!”

I reached into the bag carefully with both hands and grasped two objects.

“These should get your panties good and wet!” I laughed, throwing two long objects onto the bed.

Mindy took a single look and then jumped to her feet with a squeal. She tentatively reached down and grasped hold of the two parts that made up Hit Girl’s most fearsome weapon. She twirled the lethal blades of the bō-staff around, while I kept well back. I knew exactly what those blades were capable of accomplishing.

“You fixed it?”

“No – it’s your spare, but I sharpened and polished it for you.”

Mindy spent a few minutes gazing into the highly polished blades.

“Okay, you’ll need these, these and these, plus these and these, and of course, this and this!”

I threw onto the bed a pair of purple pants, a purple jacket, and then a small tartan mini-skirt, a pair of boots, some gloves, and a belt with attached pistol holsters. Two knife carriers, two pistols and of course, the mask and wig.

“Oh my God!” Mindy breathed as she took hold of her jacket.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she hugged the item close to her chest. I was a little worried as she was still holding the extremely sharp bō-staff sections!

“Should I, err, leave you, the jacket and the very sharp blade alone...?”

Mindy looked up at me and glared, but then she dropped everything and hugged me tightly. She started sobbing again and I hoped that sobbing was not going to become a regular thing! After a couple of minutes, Mindy looked up at me.

“I was so right letting you into my life...”

Mindy then pushed me away and started to strip off. She pulled on her purple pants and she smiled fit to burst. I took the hint and began to change.

“Damn!”

“What?” I asked as I pulled off my trousers.

“I think my tits are getting bigger – this jacket is tighter than it was before...”

“Err, can’t say that I’ve noticed,” I replied, diplomatically.

“Wise-ass!” Mindy quipped with a grin.

* * *

 

**_That night_ **

**_East 68 th Avenue and Franklin Street_ **

“What are these? You changed your batons?”

“Somebody important, I forget who, once told me that real superheroes modify their costumes...”

Hit Girl blushed, knowing I was referring to her.

“They seem chunkier...” Hit Girl commented as she hefted them in her hands.

“They’re aluminium, instead of wood. That’s how I was able to cave in some skulls the other night...”

“I am impressed, Kick-Ass – you’ve finally come of age!”

“Thank you, Sensei!”

“Funny!”

* * *

 

It was dark, but cool.

The street was clear. We had parked the car, ensuring that it was behind some trees, hidden from casual sight and almost invisible in the darkness. We proceeded on foot towards somewhere we hoped would be open for business.

“Err, Kick-Ass – a question for you... It has only just clicked in my mind, but... Please tell me that car is _not_ the fucking ‘Mist Mobile’!”

“Yeah – it _is_ that car – only I’m not calling it that, for err obvious reasons. We need to get it resprayed _and_ renamed!”

“Dare I ask who paid for it?”

“I hope you like your new car!” Kick-Ass laughed.

..._...

As we crossed over Franklin Street, we started to see some activity. A few cars, with furtive looking drivers. I knew the signs – these were idiots looking for a score. They would not be scoring – we would. Beside me strode the muscular form of Kick-Ass. Man, his muscles had improved since I had last seen him topless – his abs were to fucking die for...

Get your damn head in the game, Mindy – and out of the fucking gutter! Those fucking words came back to haunt me: ‘It’s biology bitch, don’t fight it!’ My mind was all over the place – I was having trouble focussing; I just hoped that I was not about to let Kick-Ass down. My last time out on the street had not exactly gone according to plan!

This time, though, I _was_ Hit Girl, right down to my tartan skirt and razor-sharp bō-staff. I was _so_ looking forward to kicking some criminal butt and I hoped, killing some too.

“Stand to, Hit Girl!”

* * *

 

“Huh?”

“You using your goddamn eyes?”

“Sorry, Kick-Ass – I err, tuned out for second...”

I focussed on what was in front of me. I smiled. It was the classic arrangement. An SUV was parked over on the far side of the avenue. In it sat two men, ostensibly dozing. A punter would pull up on the other side of the avenue, our side, and another man would appear from the far side of the SUV and take the drug order. The men in the SUV were the guards and the order desk. The man would cross over to the SUV and place the order. A few minutes later, two cars would appear from a street – in our case, Downing Street, to the right. The first car would stop beside the punter and take the cash, before speeding away and presumably driving around the block back to the base with the money. The second car would then pull up and hand over the drugs.

It was a simple dodge. No single person was actually selling anything – most definitely not selling drugs! We decided that we would need to target the entire organisation, so we settled down to watch their routine.

* * *

 

**_One week later  
Saturday night_ **

**_East 68 th Avenue and Franklin Street_ **

“Ready to strike, Kick-Ass?”

“I have your back, Hit Girl – as ever.”

He can have any part of me! Dammit, focus!

I knew that he would be there too, always. It was dark again and after several night’s reconnaissance, we had devised a plan to relieve the drug cunts of their cash and to put them out of business, permanently. We knew exactly where the drugs were stored. It was the same place where the money went back to, after each successful drug transaction.

I had also decided that they would all die. I had a lot to get off my chest and I had just the one outlet!

..._...

We headed down East 68th Avenue and then turned right at Downing Street. Nobody saw us as we skulked through the shadows. A little way up the street, the street ended and we found a red roofed building. It was the drug dealer’s base and we would hit that and the cars, simultaneously.

To aid us in our task we had placed explosives on each vehicle, which Kick-Ass had thoughtfully brought with him from New York. I pulled out the remote and thumbed off the safety as the pair of sedans pulled up and the men climbed out, taking their cash into the house.

“Fire in the hole!” I growled and pressed the button.

A few hundred yards away, an SUV suddenly became airborne on a column of fire, lighting up the night. It did not land on its wheels though! At the same time, a dozen yards away, two sedans split in half and rolled over as fire took hold on their shells.

The two men on guard duty fell to a bullet each from my SIG Sauer pistols. Kick-Ass and I both ran towards the entrance of the building. Three men appeared, all armed with automatic weapons. Bullets were sprayed into the darkness.

“Fuck!” I growled as I threw myself down and rolled to avoid the lethal burst of gunfire.

Kick-Ass moved around to the right in a flanking movement covered by the darkness and the burning vehicles. I returned fire, dumping magazines and switching them for fresh ones as required. The three men fell and we both ran into the building.

* * *

 

I had forgotten how exciting things got when you went out with Hit Girl!

She had dispatched five men without a second thought – or even a first one, for that matter. The building was not large, but it had a basement, which would need to be cleared, and fast, before the Police and Fire arrived.

We ran down a short corridor; a face appeared and I clubbed it down.

* * *

 

There were two men guarding a room. Kick-Ass put one down with his batons while I took out the other with a blade of my bō-staff. It felt so great to be able to kill with it again! Blood flew and splattered across the walls of the corridor.

The rooms were empty of people and seemed mostly to be places for the men to wait between sales. We found a door that led to stairs that went down to the basement. We carefully made our way down and found another door.

Kick-Ass kicked open the door and – jackpot!

There before us was the counting room. Two men cowered at one side of the room, not far from piles of cash. Through another door we found piles of drugs.

“How much?” I growled, indicating the cash.

“Forty-eight thousand... Please, don’t shoot us...”

“Thank you... I promise I won’t shoot you,” I replied.

The two men looked relieved as Kick-Ass shoved the money into a bag. I pulled the pins on two grenades, throwing them into the room with the drugs and pulling the door closed. There were two loud explosions and the building shook and smoke billowed out from around the closed door. Just as I was about to leave the room, I turned to the two men.

“Catch!” I growled as I pulled two more pins and threw two more grenades, smiled at the horrified men as the grenades landed beside them and ran out of the door.

The minute we reached the open air, the two grenades exploded.

* * *

 

The drive back to our hotel was fun.

I could not stop talking; I was full of energy, like I had not felt in almost two months. I owed Dave for coming after me. I owed Dave for rescuing me – again! I owed Dave for being with me. I owed Dave… Period! We stopped on the way back to strip out of our costumes and hide them away, along with the Kick-Ass armour, and our weapons.

I was still hyperactive when we got back to the hotel room. Dave insisted that I went for a shower to ‘cool off’!

..._...

After my, surprisingly invigorating, shower I returned to the bedroom to find Dave in bed and struggling to keep his eyes open. Yes, we were sharing a bed. Since ‘the incident’ – I refused to call it by _that_ word – I was unable to sleep alone. I needed to feel somebody close. I knew that I was safe; Dave was not about to jump me and fuck me senseless, although rather strangely a piece of me wished he actually would!

Yes, I was well into puberty, but those damned hormones were still there, and still raging they were aching to be released. A big chunk of me wanted Dave to love me, but a small part of me was worried that if I pushed him into sex too fast, then I might push him away and he might leave me. Why I was so desperate for sex? I had no idea; considering what had occurred only a week or so ago.

I wanted to remember the last time that I had sex as something positive, not something horrific. Only, I could not bring myself to ask Dave; I felt ashamed about what had happened to me and I was scared that it would just end up with being a pity fuck on his part.

I hated touching myself, even after using the bathroom – and no, I have _never_ touched myself like _that_! I felt horrified about what had occurred between my legs but I had to move on, if I ever wanted a normal _sex_ life – forget a normal life; that was long gone! I still woke up, each night, screaming. Dave tolerated it, including the punching that he received when he tried to hug me.

I owed him and I owed myself, so I finally gave in. Before getting into bed, I dropped the towel and opted to sleep naked.

 


	2. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned that this chapter includes smut (quite a bit) and behaviour that could be seen as indecent (some) and salacious (plenty), including words (no glossary included – use Google if you have to) or insinuations of a dubious, unseemly or suggestive nature, from the outset. (Yes, it is early in the story for sex, but who cares!)

**_The following morning  
Sunday_ **

**_Denver, Colorado_ **

My eyes almost popped out as I opened them.

There, only a few inches away was a pair of _very_ appealing nipples. Their owner was still fast asleep, her breathing gently raising and lowering her chest at regular intervals. A certain part of me was experiencing a reflexive reaction to what I was seeing. I peered under the duvet and realised that my sleeping companion was completely naked! What had gotten into her?

Then the brazen bitch surprised me even more!

She revealed her gorgeous green eyes and smiled at me, then her face turned pink and she bit her lip. Out of the fucking blue, she seized my left hand and planted it firmly on her right breast. I kept it there; Mindy’s chest was _very_ warm and _very_ soft. The nipple was getting harder as I gently moved my palm around on the graceful mound that was Mindy’s breast.

“Damn that feels good!” Mindy moaned.

“You’re not kidding!”

Mindy giggled.

Mindy giggled...! _That_ was something new.

She threw back the duvet and I took in the beautiful vista before me. Mindy was gorgeous; her body was perfect from top to bottom. Surprisingly, considering her chosen career, her body was completely unmarked. Mindy was blushing as I gazed along her body from end to end.

“You like what you see?” Mindy asked tentatively.

“You’re perfect, Mindy...”

Mindy beamed, then frowned.

“You seem surprised.”

“Considering the beatings you’ve taken over the years...”

“My body heals quickly; it always has. I’m just lucky I guess.”

“And so am I!”

Mindy blushed even deeper, if that were actually possible.

I gently moved my hand across to the other breast which was then steadily hardening to my touch. Next, I moved my hand down her body across her soft skin and then the hard abs of her stomach. I felt Mindy tense up as I moved further down her body. I stopped just above her pelvic region.

“You can keep going, please...” Mindy stated, lying on her back.

I could see tears in Mindy’s eyes. She was not ready, but once Mindy set her mind to something... I knew why she was doing it, so I decided to continue.

“You absolutely sure about this?” I asked gently, bending over to give Mindy a kiss on the lips – she shivered, but smiled at my touch.

“I’m all yours...”

I continued along Mindy’s curves and into her soft dark pubic hair. She was still very tense, but she kept perfectly still. My fingers encountered a dampness as I gently rubbed against her outer labia. Mindy began to moan and her hips moved slightly as her legs opened up slowly, allowing my fingers better access. I gently eased a finger between the folds of her labia and Mindy moaned again. I looked up at her face, she was smiling, but I could also see tears on her cheeks.

Mindy looked back at me and she nodded for me to continue.

* * *

 

Wow! Oh, Wow!

I felt very damp between my legs; was that normal? Dave did _not_ seem to mind! I could not help but wonder if a certain  _something else_  could give me more enjoyment than Dave's fingers... I could feel my muscles start to contract and I felt myself starting to shake; I was losing control of my limbs. Damn! The electric shocks that had begun when Dave had first touched my nipples were completely immobilising me!

Dave suddenly lay back, away from me, as I pulled my legs up to my chest so that I could ride out the shocks that continued to course through my body. I could not breathe, for what seemed like hours. Then I screamed; I could not stop myself, and then I took in a huge lung full of refreshing air!

“Fuuuck!” I exclaimed, once I could breathe again. My first _real_ fucking orgasm! It was _so_ much fucking better than the one from that fat bastard...

“You enjoyed, that, didn't you?” Dave asked with a grin.

“What the fuck did you do to me?” I asked and giggled. “That was... Unbelievable!”

“Glad you liked it!” Dave laughed.

* * *

 

Then Mindy started to cry and she grabbed my arm, hugging me tightly.

“What...” I tried.

It was a few minutes before Mindy had regained control of her emotions. She looked up at me, an embarrassed smile on her face.

“I’m sorry...”

“Mindy – you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“Dave, thank you. You just gave me the best orgasm I have ever had. As far as I am concerned, it was my first and it was just perfect.”

I hugged Mindy to me, enjoying the warmth that emanated from her silky soft skin and the warmth from her heart. Being together again at that moment was... Indescribable.

..._...

“Dave... Can I err see it, err you...?”

Mindy was blushing furiously as she lay beside me completely naked, resting on her left side, and facing me. I did my best not to laugh at her question.

“Fair is fair, you allowed me to play with you, so...”

I shoved down my shorts, exposing me in all my glory.

“Oh, I never knew... I...”

Mindy lapsed into an embarrassed silence as she stared at my fully erect member.

“What?” I asked, enjoying the rarity of a speechless Mindy.

“I was trying to think of a suitable phrase, but all I could come up with was ‘fuck me’, but that’s not gonna happen...”

“No, it is not,” I confirmed.

“... So I’ll just stick with, _wow_!”

I laughed at Mindy’s amazed expression as she studied me.

“I think I’m about average...”

“You’re fucking enormous as far as I am concerned!” Mindy replied with an embarrassed laugh. “Can I touch it, err you...?”

“Just be gentle...”

“You trying to say something?” Mindy bristled.

“Well, Hit Girl isn’t exactly known for being gentle – she tends to break things she touches!” I replied with genuine concern for my wellbeing.

Mindy grinned.

“Okay, point taken – I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

* * *

 

Wow!

It was both soft, but very hard and it felt almost hot to the touch. I could hear the catches in Dave's breath, each time I caressed the tip. I felt pleased that I could pleasure him as much as he had pleasured me. I kept rubbing and touching, causing Dave to start moaning.

I continued stroking, examining every inch of his genitalia, and then after a couple of minutes or so later, I suddenly heard Dave shout out.

“Oh shit, Mindy I...”

Then, seconds later, I felt a hot substance hit my bare chest. I leapt back, but not before I had received another dose directly in my face and then again on my chest. I felt something dribbling, slowly down my face. It felt... I had no idea what it felt like... Icky I suppose! I licked some of the substance off my lips and swallowed it – salty, yet smooth. My hand, which had not let go of Dave, was covered in a sticky, gooey, mess.

..._...

Dave just lay there, breathing heavily, unable to say anything. I started to giggle and then laughed aloud and all the time I stared at the stuff on my hand. I had really fucking enjoyed it, the taste was a bit weird, though... Nevertheless, I would do it again!

I grabbed some tissues from beside the bed and had a go at cleaning myself off. Dave looked up and the fucker laughed!

“You look a little sticky, Mindy!” Dave said, with a smirk.

“You could have fucking hinted about... This stuff...” I said, indicating the sticky stuff, currently dribbling down my body.

"Sorry!" Dave laughed. "You caused it!"

"I suppose I did!" I agreed.

* * *

 

**_Two days later  
Tuesday_ **

I felt myself being shaken, violently.

Why could I not just be left to sleep! I was _so_ tired... I opened one eye and tried to glare at my tormentor.

“Hey, sleepy head – you’re sixteen!”

“What?”

“Today is a certain young lady’s birthday...”

I never let Dave finish as I suddenly came fully awake!

“Fuck me, I’m sixteen!”

Dave laughed as I jumped up, stark naked – yes I had started sleeping naked – so sue me!

“I didn’t know you knew about my birthday...”

“I know a lot of things about my favourite girl!” Dave responded indignantly.

Oh God, I was blushing madly. I bit my lip and then hesitated. Dave grinned – he was winding me up – cunt!

“I’ve not got you anything for your birthday, not yet – it’s been kinda hectic.”

I knew that, but I still loved him for knowing about my birthday.

* * *

 

Around nine, we went out and had a ‘birthday’ breakfast.

Mindy was still feeling giddy! According to the papers, somebody had killed some drug dealers and blown their drug den to smithereens. Mindy smirked and tried to look innocent. I just grimaced and concentrated on my pancakes and bacon.

..._...

On the way back to the hotel, I threw Mindy my cell.

“What do I need this for?”

“’Cause you’re gonna be using it in about five minutes!”

“Huh? Tell me!”

“Nope.”

“I’ll gut you like a fucking pig!”

“Nope.”

“I’ll fuck you up so you can’t fucking walk!”

“Nope.”

“I’ll… Oh, fuck, just tell me!”

“Nope.”

"Tell me or I rip your throat out!"

“Nope.”

Right on queue my cell rang.

“Answer it, dumbass!” I suggested.

“Hello,” Mindy asked, hesitantly and then there was a pause. “Marcus!”

The smile on Mindy's face was enormous.

..._...

Well over an hour later, Mindy handed back my phone.

There were tears in her eyes, tears of joy.

“Thank you, Dave!” Mindy said, giving me a kiss.

“Everything okay?” I asked.

“Never better.”

* * *

 

**_That night_ **

“I want you... Dave...” I felt myself get hot, as I blushed furiously.

“Are you  _absolutely_  sure? I definitely wouldn't say no; I love you, but that is why I’m asking, because I  _do_  love you," Dave cautioned. “You’ve been through a hell of a lot; are you ready for that?”

I blushed again and I felt all warm and tingly inside. He  _really_  cared and he really cared about  _me_! Dave was the only person alive, who did not care if I was Hit Girl or Mindy Macready. He cared for me whoever I was.

“I want you now, Dave,” I said as I looked into his hypnotic blue eyes.

It was there, I could see the happiness, the love, the desire. The desire that he had for  _me_.

I squealed!

“Are you sure?” Dave persisted with a concerned look on his face and I knew what he meant.

Dave never brought up ‘the incident’ and I never did, either.

“Yes. It feels right,” I replied and smiled up at Dave, with a very suggestive expression.

* * *

 

We started on the floor of all places, where we kissed passionately.

Dave pulled off my shirt, then my bra and gently teased my nipples with his fingers. I felt all sorts of emotions, not all of them good, but I sorted through them and shoved the bad emotions and their attached memories down deep.

Oh God, the electric shocks again, running down my body from nipple to, the now very damp place, between my legs. My breathing started to hitch and it felt _so_ good, damn him. His soft lips began to caress my neck, tickling me, as they moved over my skin, ever closer to what passed as my very limited cleavage. The lips moved down and stopped at my breast, before easing themselves over my right nipple. The electric shocks that were being produced were almost unbearable. I could feel his hand on my stomach and I shuddered at his touch.

I squealed!

I could not help it. Dave kept pressing buttons, again and again, and things just happened, for fuck’s sake. The electric shocks were getting steadily worse, but dammit, they felt  _so_  good!

“More! Dammit, I need more!” I shouted without realising it. I bit my lip and felt more than a bit embarrassed.

“You want more!” Dave responded enthusiastically as he picked me up from the floor and threw me onto the bed.

I giggled as I fell; I loved it – I loved the violent treatment!

“Do you want Mindy or Hit Girl, tonight?” I asked.

“What’s the difference?” Dave replied.

I loved my man; he saw me for what I really was. He saw me as both Mindy  _and_  Hit Girl; he did _not_ distinguish between the two.

Dave kicked off his shoes, and then pulled off his shirt and trousers. He knelt down on the bed, knees either side of me and gently undid my pants and slid them down my legs. He threw the pants to one side before jumping on top of me and he started to kiss me from my forehead, past my chest and stomach, down to my...

I yelped; a rather strange noise to make, I thought, but I was then distracted as I felt my panties slide down my legs.

Dave was kissing me, just below my belly button and he began to descend into my pubic hair. Then I froze as I felt his tongue at the top of my labia. His fingers gently eased me open and then his tongue began to move in and out, caressing my lower lips something wonderful. He moved upwards to the top of my labia. The electric shocks got faster and much closer together causing me to thrash about on the bed.

My fists were clenched, I could not keep my hips still and I could not fucking breathe. Suddenly instinct told me to bring my legs up to my chest and I hugged them tightly. I felt like I was having a fucking seizure, every part of my pelvic region burned. I screamed and only then was I able to take in a breath of air. Damn those orgasms – that had to be the biggest one yet!

“Bloody hell!” I screamed.

Dave had found Hit Girl’s only weakness!

“Fuck me, Dave. I need you in me!” I begged. “Please!”

“You’re absolutely sure?” Dave asked, seriously.

“Fucking cock it and stick it in me, Ass-Kick!” I growled and laughed as Dave reached over and opened the drawer, beside the bed. He brought out a condom; it was green and yellow!

“Sorry, I couldn't find purple,” Dave explained apologetically.

“Close enough; it looks like Kick-Ass!" I said and I began to giggle uncontrollably.

..._...

I pulled Dave's shorts off and helped roll the condom onto him.

I was feeling apprehensive now. What was this going to feel like? That was quite a big thing to stick inside me! Would it fit? Would it hurt? I had not seen that bastard’s cock, so I had no idea how big it was.

Dave lay down on top of me and gently inserted himself. It felt better than in that warehouse and Dave was very gentle and it felt good. It started to feel better, the more he moved and the faster he moved. Images began to appear in my mind from ‘the incident’, but I banished them away and concentrated on that single moment. I kept my eyes open and stared into Dave’s eyes, using him for support. My breathing started to hitch again. The electric shocks began again, originating at my crotch and rushing up to my breasts, as Dave massaged them with his fingers. My nipples were hypersensitive, more than I had ever felt before.

I squealed, out of control.

God, I must have sounded ridiculous. What the fuck might they be thinking in the room next door! Nevertheless, dammit, it was worth it! The shocks started coming closer together like a machine gun changing from single-shot to full automatic. Dave was groaning and his eyes were tight shut. My fists were clenched and pounding his back, hard. Dave went faster and harder, the shocks became faster and sharper – Dave was like a fucking Gatling! I started to get short of breath and I could not focus on anything but surviving the shear enjoyment of what was happening to me at that moment.

Suddenly Dave froze and a moment later, I felt him pulsing inside me as the orgasm hit like a magnitude 10.0 earthquake in my crotch. It hit full fucking strength and way stronger than anything that I had experienced to that point!

“Fuck, oh Fuck, oh fuck! I can’t...” I screamed.

Dave collapsed on top of me before he rolled to one side. I felt a tremor inside me as he pulled out. The electric shocks were still strong and still building. It felt _so_ good, _so_ fucking good. Dave, what the fuck did you do to me? I could not fucking move, my legs were numb and my crotch was on fire. My heart was pounding, pounding for Dave. I clenched my eyes shut tight, to ride out the aftershocks that still coursed through me.

“You fucker!” It was all that I could say, once I was finally capable of something resembling speech.

“Huh?” Dave muttered as he breathed heavily.

“You fucking almost killed me! Fuck, it was good!” I stammered. “I never fucking knew!”

Dave leaned over and kissed me, and then he pulled the duvet up over us. I turned and smiled back at him. I could look straight at him in bed, unlike when he was standing up. I kissed him back.

“I love you, Dave.”

“I love you, Mindy.”

* * *

 

**_The following morning  
Wednesday_ **

It was time to leave Denver.

We had a destination – of a sort. Somewhere on the west coast would be useful – the climate was not too bad and it would be a completely new start for us both.

We packed our gear into the car with no name and headed west.


	3. New City

**_Three weeks later_ **

**_Seattle, Washington State  
Pacific Northwest_ **

Seattle is a West Coast seaport city and the seat of King County in the State of Washington. It is also the largest city in both the State and the Pacific Northwest region of North America. The Canadian border is about one hundred miles to the north.

We had arrived in the city, almost two weeks previously and our first task had been to find somewhere to live. It had to be cheap, but comfortable and nothing that would attract attention. We spent two days driving about, but then we found the ideal little starter property in the southern suburbs of the city.

That gave us a base, somewhere we could call home; somewhere we would be safe. We also had a lot of work to do, if Seattle was to be our new base of operations.

West coast vigilantes, that was us, and we were going to kick ass!

* * *

 

**_Boulevard Park_ **

It was small, but compact and functional – kinda like Mindy!

The place was comfortable and we would be able to call it home for a few months. The property was clad in blue clapboards. The front door opened directly into the living room, which was bright and airy with hardwood flooring and large windows. It even had a real wood fire! A small dining room led out onto a large balcony. The kitchen was functional and well fitted out.

Off the kitchen was the second bedroom in the corner of the property. There was another bedroom and a bathroom on the floor. Downstairs in the basement or lower level, was the master bedroom and a den that led out into the back yard beneath the balcony. The master bedroom had a real wood fire, too. There was also a walk in cupboard and a bathroom with a drench shower, which was more of a wet room.

To us it was home and our own bed for the first time in weeks.

* * *

 

**_Wednesday morning  
November 25th_ **

The music started thumping as I closed the door behind me.

 _Risin’ up, back on the street_  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

 _So many times, it happens too fast_  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

I headed downstairs to the den just as the chorus began.

 _It’s the eye of the tiger, it’s the cream of the fight_  
Risin’ up to the challenge of our rivals  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Mindy was resolutely pounding the punch bag into oblivion, sweat pouring off her. Each punch was in time to the music. Mindy was determined to get herself back into shape. As far as _I_ was concerned Mindy’s body was perfect, but then I was biased! Mindy had admitted that her fitness had lapsed while she had ‘gone feral’, as she called it, in Chicago.

Mindy span around as I approached and she almost landed a punch into my throat, but she caught it, only a few inches from what would have been a lot of pain. She grinned and kissed me, standing on her toes. Then she grabbed the remote and dropped the volume by about ninety percent.

“You’re looking good.”

“I still have a ways to go until I’m as fit as I was when we took out Chris and his minions.”

“You’re looking good,” I repeated.

“You always think I look good – even when I’m covered in blood!”

* * *

 

**_That night_ **

I awoke with a start.

I was trapped; something was wrapped round me. I started to freak out, but I pushed the feelings down and concentrated on freeing myself. I wriggled an arm free and shoved the elbow back behind me, hard. There was a grunting from behind me and I realised with a start that it was arms, which were pinning me.

My captor did not respond, so I sprang up out of the grip and found my captor was lying down. I landed astride him and raised my right arm, fist formed to punch the living daylights out of him. My captor looked up at me and smiled.

“I like the position and I _love_ the view, but fucking ow!”

I froze for a moment and turned to look at my raised fist. I then looked down at the man who had spoken.

“Oh, my God, Dave!”

* * *

 

Mindy jumped up, grabbed her robe and ran out of the bedroom.

Being attacked by a naked young woman, which while being a fantasy of mine, was entertaining, I knew what was happening right at that moment. I jumped out of bed, grabbed my own robe and ran after Mindy.

I found her in the living room, curled up on the couch. Tears ran down her face. I sat down beside her and pulled her towards me, but she resisted.

“Dave, leave me alone, please.”

“Never...”

“I’m dangerous...”

“Tell me something I don’t know!”

“Dave!”

“What?”

“I could have killed you...”

“But you didn’t – I can look after myself, you know. You’re going through a lot of shit, right now. It has only been a month – give yourself time and it _will_ take time.”

“I know; I just never want to hurt you...”

“That would be a first!”

“You fucking know what I mean, asshole!”

“Mindy, shut up!”

Mindy blinked and was about to retort, but I never gave her a chance as I pulled her into a deep kiss. I felt her tears on my face as she continued to cry, but this time with happiness, instead of frustration.

* * *

 

**_Three days later  
Saturday_ **

Apparently, we were not alone in Seattle.

I know there are actually another 662,400 or so people in the City, but I meant that there was another vigilante on the loose! It was a she and she seemed to be for good. She wore black, black combat trousers, a black t-shirt, black combat boots and a black leather hooded top. Her identity was protected by a black domino mask that surrounded her eyes. We had no idea of her hair colour. However, we knew that the girl was probably teenaged.

For weapons, she seemed to carry a Ka-Bar knife in a sheath on her left boot and a pistol in a holster on her right thigh – probably a small Beretta of some sort, maybe either a 92 Compact or the PX4 Storm Compact. Her main weapon was a lethal compound bow and she carried a black quiver of arrows on her back.

We had come across the vigilante, twice. Both times we had tried to communicate, but she had run off. The latest time, she had jumped onto a black Honda XR650L motorcycle and shot off at speed, but we had not pursued her.

* * *

 

**_Washington Park Arboretum  
Saturday Night_ **

Hit Girl was in Seattle!

That was a shock to say the least... Kick-Ass too! Why was I avoiding them? I was not sure whether to trust Hit Girl, but Kick-Ass – he was trustworthy, I had seen what he had done in New York – helping out with the Justice Forever people. Hit Girl was supposed to be just a rumour, but now I had seen her with my very own eyes, right down to her purple wig.

I was nothing compared to those two. I had only been running about as a vigilante for a couple of months. I sucked at it, too! It was dangerous, lonely and scary. Sometimes it was fun, though and I did get to help people from time to time.

I now had a difficult decision to make. Should I try to meet them? Alternatively, should I just keep avoiding them? I was fifteen, almost sixteen, but I still had a lot to learn. Maybe Hit Girl and Kick-Ass could teach me a thing or two.

The past year had sucked, big time. A year ago, I had been living in New York City with my Mom and Dad – they were with the NYPD. However, due to a family disagreement with my Uncle, we ended up being forced to move three-thousand miles to the far side of the country. I hated it; I had left all my friends and I was now very alone.

..._...

It was dark as I approached the ghost-ramp just off Lake Washington Boulevard East.

There was nobody around as I span the combination lock and heaved open the heavy steel door of the twenty-foot container. I quickly unlocked the interior sliding door, slid it open and heaved the steel door closed behind me, locking it from the inside.

Only then did I flick the light switch, bathing the inside of the container in light. To my right was a sofa bed that pulled out to form a functional, if not comfortable, double bed. I rarely pulled it out, but just slept on it with a quilt and pillow.

Beyond the sofa bed was a small mini kitchen on the right, a square table with two chairs opposite and a bathroom with a shower beyond.

Opposite the sofa bed was my Honda XR650L motorcycle, ready to go. Beside it sat my quiver of arrows. Above, mounted on the wall was a rack that held my pistol, my compound bow, knives and ammunition.

..._...

Where did I get the money for it all? I took it off criminals. I had to admit it was like having my own personal ATM! On top of that, wall-mounted rack, I currently had about fifteen thousand bucks. I had bought the container, the motorcycle and the weapons. I had discovered that you could buy almost anything you needed – age was no barrier apparently!

I stripped off and prepared myself for the night’s activities. The ideas was to where nothing that might identify me. I pulled on a black sport’s bra and panties, followed by my combat trousers and a t-shirt. I pulled on my black lightweight combat boots; they had a zip up the inside, which made securing them quick and easy.

The body armour was next, which took the form of a black Kevlar vest – I had found the vest lying about at home and borrowed it... As I tightened the Velcro straps around my abdomen, I tried to ignore _why_ I was wearing a stab and bullet resistant vest.

Finally, I pulled on my black-leather hooded top, my gloves, and my domino mask. I checked myself out in the mirror – I was ready.

I reached up to the rack and pulled out a Ka-Bar knife, inserting it into the sheath on, my left boot. Then came my Beretta PX4 Storm Compact pistol in nine-millimetre. I checked the weapon was clear and then inserted a fifteen-round magazine, but I did not chamber a round before placing the weapon into the holster on my right thigh.

I picked up my quiver, slipping it over my back. I seized my bow, checked it and slotted it into its mount on the left side of my motorcycle. One final check of everything and I turned off the lights. I unlocked the steel door, pushed it open and then wheeled my motorcycle out of the door. I locked everything up and took a deep breath before mounting and starting the Honda.

I rode out onto 26th Avenue East before joining the SR 520 west. A couple of miles later I turned off just before the I-5 Expressway. My aim for the night was to patrol Fairview Avenue East, running down the east side of Lake Union.

* * *

 

**_Later that night_ **

**_Fairview Avenue East_ **

“Well look what we have here!”

“If it isn’t our junior varsity vigilante!” I chuckled.

She – we did not even know her name – had not seen us yet as we were hiding in the shadows. She was climbing off her motorcycle and she was watching the same group of idiots that we were.

“Should we...?” Kick-Ass asked.

“Let’s see what she’s got, first...”

..._...

As we watched, she pulled out her compound bow and notched an arrow.

That was when we saw the idiots – about eight men – moving towards a group of four women. The women looked like they were just back from an evening out in Seattle. While Kick-Ass kept an eye on the men and the women, I watched our young vigilante, studying her movements and actions.

“Leave us alone!” One of the women shouted as the men began to harass them.

“Do not tell me what do, slut!” One of the men yelled back, slapping the woman around the face.

That was when things turned ugly. The women tried to run, but they were each grabbed and thrown to the ground where they started to scream as their clothing was ripped from them.

“Stop!” A voice yelled.

It was a strange electronic sounding voice – a cross between HAL from 2001: A Space Odyssey and C-3PO from Star Wars. Nobody seemed to hear her, so she raised her bow and sent an arrow thudding into a tree beside one of the men, quickly notching another arrow. Our mystery vigilante suddenly had the assembled crowd’s full attention.

“Leave those women alone!”

“Who the fuck says?” Another man yelled back.

“I do!”

“Why the fuck should we listen to you?”

“I am Strongbow,” – one question answered – “and I have the pointy arrows, so move away from the women...”

“Isn’t that a cider or something?” A voice asked.

“Fuck you!” Strongbow replied and I smiled at her attitude.

“I ‘ain’t movin’, so you do your worst bitch!” The first man, obviously the leader, laughed.

I saw Strongbow minutely alter the aim of her bow and release the next arrow. The arrow struck the man’s right foot, penetrating right the way through and pinning the man to the blacktop. He fell down screaming bloody murder and grasping his bleeding foot. I approved!

The other men began to scatter, but two remained with their leader. They both drew large knives and they advanced on Strongbow who instead of notching another arrow, ran forwards where she disarmed one man with a classic disarming manoeuvre and kicked the leg out from under the other man and punching him hard in the face.

..._...

Unfortunately, her attention was too focussed on her attackers and she never saw the leader reach behind his back and pull out a large pistol. He aimed it directly at Strongbow’s back. I ran forwards with Kick-Ass immediately behind.

“Strongbow get down!” I yelled as I drew a SIG and sent two shots into the asshole.

I was pleased to see that Strongbow reacted instantly to my command as she ducked and rolled to one side, bringing up what I recognised to be a Beretta PX4 Storm Compact pistol. Her assailant fell to the ground with two new holes in his side from my SIG. I ran over to the women who had not moved as everything had happened so fast.

“Are you all okay?” I growled.

“Yeah, I think so...” One said and I received nods from the others. “Thank you.”

“It’s Strongbow who you need to thank,” I reminded them as I strolled away.

Kick-Ass held out a hand to Strongbow, who took it and allowed herself to be helped back to her feet, holstering her pistol.

“Good evening, Strongbow, some nice moves,” I growled.

“Err, thanks.”

Strongbow smiled and then she turned and ran back to her motorcycle and as before, she accelerated away, fast.

* * *

 

**_Washington Park Arboretum_ **

Well that had been a fun night!

As I pulled off my hooded top, mask and gloves, I sat down on the sofa bed and pulled off my body armour. The vest was _not_ very comfortable, but I knew that it would have kept me alive if the worst had happened that night. I hung it up beside the door along with my top.

As far as my Mom was concerned, I was sleeping over with a friend, and not as I was at that moment, undressing in a steel container underneath a ghost-ramp. I stowed my knife, pistol and my compound hunting bow into the rack mounted high on the steel across from the sofa bed. Under the rack, I stowed my quiver that I had taken off as soon as I had returned to what I jokingly called a ‘safe house’.

I checked that my motorcycle was secure, below the rack and then after pulling off my boots, pants and socks, I laid down on the sofa bed and pulled a quilt over me. If nothing else, I was tired.

I fell asleep very quickly.


	4. Seattle Expansion

****_One week later  
Friday afternoon  
December 4th_

**_Renton, Seattle_ **

December had dawned and we had our new business!

A Circle K, Gas Station and store. It was located on a busy intersection in the City of Renton, a suburb of Seattle. Sunset Boulevard was constantly full of traffic almost 24-7.

Dave and I drove over in our new F150 truck. We needed gas so we pulled up and filled the tank before parking beside the store. Dave led the way in and we headed to the counter. Behind the counter was a large black woman with an enormous smile.

“Hi, folks!”

“You must be Irene,” Dave said, holding out his hand. “Dave Lizewski and this is Mindy.”

“You’re the new Bosses!” Irene commented. “Yes, I’m Irene Sandford and I take the day shift, six till five!”

“Pleased to meet you.”

“I’ll show you both around and then we can talk about the staffing levels...”

* * *

 

**_New York_ **

“Marcus! We’ve bought a gas station!”

“A gas station?”

“It’s a Circle-K and...”

Mindy spoke almost non-stop for another half-hour.

“... I just need to hire another member of staff, maybe a school kid,” Mindy finished.

An idea started to form in my mind.

“I hope you find somebody...”

* * *

 

**_Two days later  
Sunday morning_ **

**_Boulevard Park_ **

“You look a little stressed...”

“I am – I’ve got job interviews this morning, which kinda sucks!”

“It’s gotta be done, Mindy and you’re a good judge of character – just don’t go killing anybody!”

“Funny, Dave – really funny!”

He was _not_ helping!

* * *

 

**_Two hours later_ **

**_Renton Circle-K_ **

The girl walked into the office – she was number fourteen!

I was almost comatose with listening to people’s life stories. If this girl was no good, then I was going to scream!

“Hi, I’m Juliette Atkinson.”

The girl was tall, maybe about five-foot-five and thinly built. Her hair was dark brown and came down to just below her shoulders where it was currently hanging naturally.

“Welcome; I’m Mindy – please take a seat...”

I waited for the girl to sit and get comfortable.

“Nervous?” I asked, smiling and gauging the girl before me.

“A little – I’ve never had a job before, let alone a job interview...”

The girl was refreshingly honest and she seemed very genuine. Her character was gentle, but firm and I sensed that she appeared to be trustworthy.

“Tell me about yourself...”

“I’m fifteen – sixteen in December. I like sports – mainly some of the Martial Arts...”

* * *

 

**_Forty minutes later_ **

“You’re hired!” I said with a grin. “Five till seven, Monday to Friday and six hours on Saturday. How’s that sound?”

“Awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Juliette seemed pleased, but then so was I! I was seriously glad _that_ was all over. I showed Juliette out and went over to talk to Irene.

“New girl?” She asked with a grin as she saw my pleased expression.

“Number fifteen! Anybody else turns up, tell ‘em the jobs gone... I’m going home!”

“See you tomorrow, Boss!”

“See ya, Irene.”

* * *

 

**_SE 46 th Way, Bellevue_ **

I burst through the door with a crash.

“Juliette, calm down, what have I told you about barging around like that!”

“Sorry, Mom – I’ve got the job!” I blurted out.

“Wonderful, Juliette. I’m really pleased for you, when do you start?”

“Tomorrow evening at five.”

* * *

 

**_The following afternoon  
Monday_ **

**_East Marginal Way_ **

Dave unlocked the door, pushing it open.

“Homely!”

The building had two sections. The entrance opened into office space on two floors. We walked down a short passageway and then through a set of double doors.

“It smells!” I commented, screwing up my nose.

Dave laughed and went to find a light switch. Seconds later, several arc lights flickered to life in the roof. The slowly brightening lights illuminated a large open space. Over to our left and our right were a pair of large roller shutter doors. The place was open plan and had been used as a shipping base for a trucking company.

“A lick of paint here, maybe a grenade there – it’ll be good as new!” Dave quipped.

“I’d go for six-pounds of C4!” I groused.

“You said the location was ideal; good access to the freeway and the river. Not to mention a direct route into Seattle.”

“I did – we’ll take it. Safehouse A – Seattle!”

* * *

 

**_The next morning  
Tuesday_ **

**_Seattle-Tacoma International Airport_ **

**_Arrivals_ **

“He _is_ going to kill you!”

“Never gonna happen!”

“Dave...”

“Can it, short-ass!”

I grinned as Mindy grumbled away beside me – she hated me putting her down, but in the middle of a busy Arrivals terminal at an international airport, she could do nothing! A few minutes later, a familiar face appeared lugging a large holdall.

“Are you kidding me?” He laughed when he saw my hand-written sign. “Am I never gonna live that down?”

“Doesn’t look like it, _Batman_!” I replied, giving my best friend a hug.

“So, you must be Mindy...”

“Yes, Marty, I am.”

“You look good in the flesh, so to speak!” Marty quipped with a grin. “We never actually met before, at school I mean.”

I saw Mindy go pink, but she said nothing, just grinned.

* * *

 

**_Boulevard Park_ **

“Nice place!”

“Thanks, Marty!”

“Mindy, it really is good to see you safe, and as you. Dave was beside himself with worry and I was only too glad to be able to help,” Marty said, before whispering theatrically. “I kind of figured out your secret identity, sorry...”

I laughed.

“You need anything, ever, from me – you let me know,” Mindy stated seriously.

“I will, Mindy.”

“I mean, _anything_ , from Mindy Macready, _or_... _Her_.”

“I will Mindy,” Marty repeated.

* * *

 

**_That evening_ **

**_Renton Circle-K_ **

“Nice place!” Marty exclaimed as we pulled up.

I led Marty inside and straight to the counter.

“Hi, Boss!” Juliette called out from behind the counter.

“Boss?” Marty queried.

“Juliette just started yesterday – I keep telling her to call me Mindy, but whoever listens to me?” I grumbled good naturedly.

“Not me!” Dave quipped.

“Juliette, this is Marty, a friend of ours. Please make him welcome and chuck anything he buys, including gas, on my tab. Oh, and please call me Mindy, okay.”

“Yes, Boss.”

* * *

 

**_Two nights later  
Thursday_ **

**_Lower Seattle_ **

“That fucking hurt!”

I rubbed where the bullet had struck as I observed my shooter bleeding out on the black top form the hole in his head. The night had gone well until that moment! Kick-Ass had been facing away, checking my back and I had been distracted by the victim. The cunt had pulled out a concealed backup-piece and shot me in the chest. I hated being shot in the fucking chest!

“If that cunt bruised my tit, I’ll fucking kill him!” I growled to myself and Kick-Ass chuckled.

The victim was a young woman in the wrong place at the wrong time, a simple mugging gone badly wrong.

“You’re safe now, ma’am, he’ll hurt nobody else. Don’t forget your purse. ‘Night ma’am,” Kick-Ass said as he helped the woman to her feet.

* * *

 

**_Safehouse A_ **

The place was still a shell, but it at least gave us somewhere to change and hide our ‘equipment’.

“We need some better suits – these kinda suck. They’ve done their job, but we need something stronger,” Dave suggested.

“I have to agree. I love my costume, I really do, but it is a part of a previous life, two actually.”

I felt myself smiling inside.

“New suits – oh this is going to be so much fun!”

“I assume they won’t be cheap if we’re going for something good...”

My initial excitement drifted slightly at that thought.

“Decent combat suits might cost upwards of fifty grand _each_ , easily,” I commented sourly.

“Well, we’ll just have to see if anybody would like to donate!” Dave suggested.

“Yeah, I like that idea...”

* * *

 

The next few nights were spent gathering cash.

We had a Safehouse to setup, new combat suits to design and order. Mindy also had ideas for new weapons and we also needed new vehicles, too. I was pleased to find that there were many willing contributors to our fund! Well, maybe not so willing, but as a general rule dead drug dealers didn’t need the cash anymore...!

Marty was busy working on the Safehouse. He was planning security and a host of computer systems that would make our lives easier, including advanced communications equipment. All that was going to cost big money, but Mindy had given him a large six-figure budget to play with as he set things up.

We were determined to do it right and give ourselves room to expand. We were going for ‘Professional’ and not ‘Kick-Ass Mark One’! Above all we had to keep each other alive. Marty wanted to make a new start for himself. New York was full of bad memories for him, or so he said, although something told me that he was not telling me everything. Anyhow he was happy to move from one side of the country to another to be with us and Mindy and I were very grateful.

Mindy spent hours, literally, staring at motorcycle websites – I’m sure she was actually drooling at one stage and I did notice that she changed her panties at least once while she was studying the KTM, Triumph and Ducati websites!

While Mindy was looking for suitable two-wheeled transport, I was looking for something with four-wheels. Between us all, we managed to put together several designs for combat suits. Mindy suggested that we should get one for Marty, but he had refused. He insisted that he was not ready for anything like that, but he would think about it. He liked the idea of training with us, too.

The new Safehouse would have accommodation and storage to allow for our vigilante activities and it would provide security for us in case of emergency. We allowed for the future and there were facilities to feed and sleep about ten people at most. The majority of the building was given over to training space and vehicle storage and maintenance. We were planning to have a large, two storey armoury, a Command Centre and a Briefing Space.

Dave and I would have our own personal bedroom with attached bathroom. The ground floor office space would not have anything that might give us away; it was a front and was linked to the company that owned the Circle-K. It would give the building a reason for being and also a reason for us to be visiting the place.

It would all take time to assemble and we knew that it would not be ready before the new year.

* * *

 

**_Boulevard Park_ **

Mindy was buzzing with activity.

Marty thought it very funny and we both teased Mindy as much as we dared as she planned and swigged Red Bull by the gallon! She was enjoying herself and I was genuinely pleased to see a smile on her face, at least during the day. The nights though were still a problem. Marty had asked what was going on when he had been awoken by Mindy’s screaming one night.

Mindy had consented to me telling Marty almost everything. By the end of my forty-minute expose on Mindy’s attack in Chicago, Marty was shocked and had absolutely no idea how to respond.

“Mindy, I... Wow... Jesus... I...”

Mindy smiled and gave him a hug.

“Thanks to you, Marty, Dave was close by to save me – without you, I would have died there. It was horrible and even now, weeks later... I’m just glad that I have friends to help me through it all...”

“Mindy, I... Anything I can do to help and... I feel humbled that you entrust me with those events...”

“Marty, you know who I am, who I _really_ am. I trust you and you needed to know what happened as it has affected how we operate. I am emotionally strong, I have been trained to bury shit like that away and carry on, but I am struggling with it and it will take time.”

“Did you _really_ bite off that bastard’s cock and kill those men, butt naked?” Marty asked.

“Oh yeah!” I said with a nod. “It was one awesome sight. I’ve seen Hit Girl killing many times – but butt naked and covered in blood...”

Mindy was blushing, badly, so I decided we should all go to bed before she killed somebody!

 


	5. Suits of Awesomeness

**_The following week  
Wednesday evening_ **

I was heading home when I received the call.

“They’re back again, Boss and they’ve already smashed a window...”

“Hold on, Irene. I’m coming to finish it!” I growled back, putting my foot down.

Six minutes later I raced through the intersection before skidding the truck to a stop, executing a full one-eighty. I jumped out and stalked towards the loud-mouthed youths who were blockading my business.

“This ends now!” I yelled out, pushing my way through to the cunt at the door who was holding a baseball bat.

“Who the fuck are you, short stuff?”

“I own this place and I want you and your merry-men off my property!” I demanded.

“I like it here...”

There was general laughter from the other teens present. All were over sixteen and some were girls. The leader waved his bat in my face – a bad move! Ten seconds later the man was on his back, his bat in his mouth and my foot on his balls.

“Now, cunt – do I crush these eggs, or do you wanna keep them. Maybe I should do the world a favour and prevent you from reproducing!” I snarled.

“Fuck you!”

I kicked him in the kidney, hard!

“You fucking bitch!” He whimpered.

“You want this _inside_ your head?” I enquired, pointing the bat between his eyes making him go cross-eyed.

The man shook his head and I took a step back just as Police sirens started to get closer and the youths fled. It was over. I went inside to check on Irene – nothing seemed to phase _her_! She said that she would arrange for the glass to be replaced and I thanked her for calling me.

I went outside to talk to the Police and then headed home. Telling Dave about the event was _not_ going to be fun!

* * *

 

**_That weekend_ **

**_Boulevard Park_ **

Mindy squealed as she ripped open the packaging.

I did not think that I had ever seen her so excited! She pulled out the contents of the large packing case and I had to admit, I was intrigued too. We had ordered the new combat suits a few weeks previously from some secret place that Mindy knew about from her Dad.

As far as I could see, it was a multi-coloured pile of body armour. Most of it was black, but I could see purple, yellow and green amongst it all. I helped Mindy to sort out the individually wrapped packages into two piles – Kick-Ass and Hit Girl. We then converted each pile into parts of a combat suit, laid out ready for inventory and checking.

The suits had been very expensive, so Mindy wanted to be sure that everything was present. We hoped that the suits would help us bring in more operating funds.

Being a vigilante was _not_ cheap!

* * *

 

Naturally, Hit Girl was first.

She unashamedly stripped off down to sports bra, shorts and a thin t-shirt. She then started to pull on the combat suit, with my help.

First came the pants. They were tight fitting and had a padded inside, which was designed to absorb impacts from bullets, blades and other implements. The pants were black with integrated purple kneepads that were trimmed with a dull pink. There was additional armour on the outside of the thighs wrapping around from the outside, across the front to around the inside of the knees.

“These feel good,” Mindy commented.

She looked good too, but I said nothing, I just smiled.

I handed over the jacket, which was black, with purple shoulder pads. It zipped up the front, right to the top of her slender neck. Across her chest was attached the some black and purple flexible armour. Around her waist went another piece of flexible armour, this time in a tartan colour scheme. Her lower arms were protected by additional armour on the outside, extending from the wrist to the elbow. The armour was purple, trimmed in a dull pink. On her hands, she wore tight fitting black gauntlets that had purple and pink armour on each finger and knuckle.

“You look awesome, Mindy!”

Mindy blushed!

I passed over her utility belt, which wrapped around the waist. The belt was hung with pouches for communications equipment, spare magazines and other items. Into each of the twin pistol holsters went a SIG Sauer P320 nine-millimetre Compact pistol. Into the pouches went a pair of suppressors and a pair of combined flashlights/laser sights.

Next came her boots. These were light, but solid. The foot of the boot was black, while the armoured uppers were coloured purple and trimmed with a dull pink. In the left boot was an eight-inch knife.

All that was left was the mask. It was different from the previous mask in many ways. There was no more domino mask, nor a wig. Instead the mask was one piece and of a black and purple design. The right side of her mask was purple, the other black. Her face was covered down to the bridge of her nose and her cheekbones, the bottom edge of the mask forming a ‘W’ over her nose and around her eyes. Out of the back of her mask, extended a long purple ponytail that extended down to her shoulder blades.

“Don’t forget this...”

I passed over a thin, flowing cape. The outside was a dark purple, the inside, black. It clipped on around her neck and hung down to just behind her knees.

On the back of her suit, angled out at the shoulders were two scabbards for her new melee weapons. These were a pair of vicious looking custom swords with a long razor-sharp edge and a lethal point. The blades were almost two-foot long, with ten-inch hilts.

The two swords could be joined together to form a single bō-staff.

* * *

 

Then it was Kick-Ass’ turn.

I loved watching him strip off; it was awesome and Dave never seemed to mind me looking! We had obtained an awesome, if bulky, combat suit for Kick-Ass. It would accentuate his strength and instil fear in all those that saw him – criminals at least. It should also instil hope into the innocent.

Dave pulled on a pair of black pants, padded in a similar way to my own. Next came the jacket, which was black with integrated green elbow pads. The jacket zipped up at the front to his neck. Then came the boots. The boots were light, but armoured and had integrated calf pads to protect his lower legs. These were green with a dull yellow trim. The calf pads connected to green and yellow kneepads. On the outside of his left boot, an eight-inch, wickedly sharp knife was stowed.

An armoured over-jacket came next. This protected his front and back with additional composite armour. Integrated with this was shoulder protection, which extended down as far as his elbows on the outer surface of his upper arms.

Around his waist, he secured a utility belt that was festooned with pouches, similar to my own, for communication equipment ammunition and accessories for his weapons. The belt also supported thigh armour, which extended down to his knees. The armour was secured around his legs just above the knees. On these were holsters for a pair of full-size SIG Sauer P320 .45-calibre pistols.

His hands fitted snugly into gauntlets that had green and yellow armour running up the outside of his lower arm.

On his back were mountings for his new batons. These were each twenty-inches long and were made from titanium and carbon-fibre. They were very light, but also hard-hitting. The two batons were also capable of joining to form a forty-inch jō-staff.

Lastly came the mask.

The mask was green and yellow, split vertically down the front. It was full face and covered the head completely. The eyes were protected by a scratch-resistant polymer that also matched his eye prescription.

* * *

 

We both studied each other’s combat suits, examining them closely.

I was impressed. My suit was bulky, but not overly heavy. I could move easily in it, too. Hit Girl – well she looked as awesome as ever! I watched as she performed several backflips and twists, checking out the flexibility of her new suit. By her smiles, I thought she approved of her new attire.

I _definitely_ approved. The suit accentuated her increasingly feminine figure, her curves carefully acknowledged in a non-sexual way.

To add to our weapons and to give us less to carry around, we had obtained a conversion system that would allow us to convert our SIG SAUER pistols into Personal Defence Weapons, or PDWs. The system was from FAB Defense and our pistols would lock inside the conversion kit. The weapon system had a folding stock, fore-grip and a top sight for targeting, plus a flashlight and laser sight.

We could convert the weapons in just seconds as required.

* * *

 

There was one final change to our repertoire.

We needed better transport.  We needed suitable vehicles to ease our getting into and out of trouble. I missed my Panigale, but for now, I had a new challenge to ride. We headed down to the garage where our rides were waiting.

I had selected a Supersport motorcycle – no real surprise there!

I had gone to the dark side, but it was still an awesome machine. The Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R ABS motorcycle had a black frame, with purple trim, but with dark grey uppers. The machine was powerful and very fast. I had limited stowage available at the rear for ammunition and my PDW conversion kit. I had also obtained a brand new, all purple helmet, which fitted snugly over my mask.

..._...

Kick-Ass?

Well, the dick in a wetsuit had surprised me! I never knew that he could ride a motorcycle, but it seemed he had limited experience from when he was younger and he had not wasted his time while he came looking for me – he had learnt some shit! He still needed some more experience, though, which he would accumulate as he gained time on two wheels.

He was not a Supersport guy, so I suggested some rides, however, he had his own ideas and had opted for a Suzuki V-Strom 1000 ABS Adventure. I had to approve – not a choice I would have made, but a good one nonetheless. The machine was predominantly green with yellow highlights.

Both machines were fitted with Continental Conti Sport Attack3 tyres to allow for the Seattle weather which was damp to say the least!

For now, though, as he built up experience he had chosen to stick with four wheels and we had obtained a beast of a pickup truck. The Cyber Grey Metallic GMC Canyon had been raised by six-inches giving it an awesomely imposing driving position. There were custom steel bumpers, front and rear, with a winch mounted on the front bumper. The pickup was fitted with four-wheel-drive and had limited armouring. The body style was a crew cab with a long box – that would allow us to transport both motorcycles in the back.

No more Mist Mobile!

* * *

 

**_That night_ **

We sped through lower Seattle; I kept just ahead and to the left of the GMC pickup, with Kick-Ass at the wheel.

Our first port of call was the Circle-K. Battle Guy had advised us that the youths were gathering again at the site across the junction. That night, those idiots were going down, one way or another. I called Battle Guy as we got closer.

“How many?”

“Call it a round dozen – all large and all armed with bats and other equally nice things – no firearms that I can see...”

“We’ll assume they are armed, thanks.”

That was a major escalation that worried me!

..._...

We shot across the intersection, skidding to a halt at the edge of the abandoned carwash. At first, nobody seemed to notice our arrival, which gave us time to dismount and ready our weapons. Our arrival _had_ been noticed, though, by other drivers and customers across the junction at the Circle-K.

“Hey!” A voice called out and several of the men and women turned to face us.

“Remember, Hit Girl – no killing!” I warned.

“I’ll play nice...” Hit Girl growled back. “If they do...”

“You do that!”

“What the fuck do you two clowns want?” A man yelled out as he strode forwards – he was the leader – Kealty his name was. We had identified him since the other night.

“We want to clean up this town and we’re starting with you!” Hit Girl growled, as she stood her ground.

“Two of you, against a dozen of us – nice try, but a fight would be a little unfair!” He hinted.

“To you, maybe – I see it as a win for us before we even start!” Hit Girl continued without any hint of worry.

The man laughed as did many of his compatriots.

“Watch out, I see movement from the back!” Battle Guy warned. He was obviously using the high-definition cameras at the Circle-K to monitor the situation.

I looked over at the back of the group and saw movement, somebody was steadily pushing their way through to the front. Kealty stepped to one side as another man came up beside him, he had a pump-action shotgun in hand and he opened fire on us both without a moment’s hesitation.

We turned away to absorb the shotgun blasts on our armour. The pellets stung, but nothing penetrated our armour. As he fired his seventh round, we turned together, knowing that the shotgun was empty and we both ran at Kealty.

There was shock evident on every face that we had survived the shotgun’s onslaught unscathed.

..._...

The man with the shotgun was struggling to reload, but he had inserted no more than a single cartridge when Kick-Ass’ fist took him in the side of the head and he went down, dropping the shotgun and a handful of cartridges.

Hit Girl kicked Kealty in the chest, sending him flying backwards and knocking down two other men like bowling pins. I saw four more men converge on Hit Girl with baseball bats raised. I had my own problems, though, as four more approached me, bats and all, although one seemed to have a fucking machete!

I took the blows from the bats with the armour on my lower arms, before spinning and drawing my batons which were more than a match for the bats and the machete. I struck out, fighting anybody within reach.

I was having fun!

* * *

 

The combat suit was doing its job well, absorbing the energy from the blows, but I still felt every one and they still hurt!

I span, catching the leg of one man, tripping him. He went down hard, but another took his place very quickly. I received a blow to my side, but I rolled with it and swung my bō-staff to the side and catching the man with the centre of the weapon. He went down cold as I turned to assist Kick-Ass.

He was fighting well I thought.

* * *

 

Another man down and then I was facing a girl of maybe nineteen.

“You wouldn’t hit a girl, wouldya?” She laughed.

“He wouldn’t, but I would!” Hit Girl growled as she planted a punch in the girl’s stomach forcing her to drop the machete. She followed up with a fist to the back. The girl went down with a scream.

“Thank you!” I acknowledged.

The field was thinned out, not many were left standing.

I strode over to the leader and I glared down at Kealty.

“Who the fuck are you man?” He demanded through the pain.

“I’m Kick-Ass! And my girl over there – that is Hit Girl...”

“I think...” Hit Girl began coming up behind me, but then we heard sirens and a pair of Police cars appeared from Northeast 12th Street. “Let’s go!”

We ran for our vehicles and took off, Hit Girl rode off down Northeast Sunset Boulevard and me up Northeast 12th Street.

We had a plan for the event and we followed it to the letter.

* * *

 

I curved around the Boulevard at speed continuing onto Northeast Park Drive and then south onto the I-405.

After burying myself amongst the traffic, I took the next exit, diving almost directly into a copse of trees. I wrapped the motorcycle in a pre-positioned insulated camouflage cover and listened into my earpiece as Kick-Ass closed on my position. The two Police cars had pursued _me_ and I watched with a grin as they shot past the exit, still on the I-405.

Kick-Ass picked me up and we loitered near the Cedar River till about two in the morning. What we did in the back of the truck... Use your imagination! We collected the motorcycle, placing it into the bed of the truck and we headed for the Safehouse via the I-405 and I-5. It was almost four by the time we secure the vehicles and stripped off our combat suits.

What a night! Marty was waiting for us and he drove two very tired vigilantes home.

 

 


End file.
